


Explain Yourself

by mornacalla



Series: 1700 [1]
Category: 1700 - Fandom
Genre: Diplomacy, F/M, Political Alliances, Revolution, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mornacalla/pseuds/mornacalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine isn't lying, but she isn't being honest either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explain Yourself

Stones centuries old formed the hallway leading to the Belar’s throne room. Once rough from the chisels that broke them into slabs, the stones were now smooth. In some places they were glossy from fingers trailing along as people paced the corridor. Jasmine was doing so now as she waited. She was trying to ignore the implication of being formally summoned to her king’s throne.  
“King. He’s not a king. He’s the Belar. King is a colonialist term.”   
She turned about, and walked her left hand on the wall.   
“He would be less than pleased if he heard me use the term ‘king’”  
How long had she been going to Cape Echo? A year? Less than a year? The time was melding and she knew her behavior had changed. Her sister teased her for picking up colonial ways.   
A servant popped his head out of the door at the end of the hall.  
“The Belar will see you now.” He tried to say it as authoritatively as possible, but his voice squeaked at the word ‘see.’ The young man blushed and ducked his head back inside. Jasmine smoothed out her skirt and straightened the pleats on her pallu. Then she put on a smile and pushed open the door.   
“Sir, how are you? You look well!”  
Belar Jacquemonti Birch looked health, but “well” might be pushing it. Irritated was a better description. He raised an eyebrow and motioned for Jasmine to come forward.   
“Primrose, could you please tell me why there is an appointment for me to meet with three land-grabbers later in the year? I was under the impression that you were handling these, ah, diplomatic relations.”  
Jasmine stiffened. “First of all, I am handling the relations. That’s why I need to bring them here. They have questions that I cannot answer - Questions that you would never allow me to answer. Secondly, you know I hate that name. “  
“Well, it is your first name. You have told the colonists this, correct?”  
“No. I see no reason to.”  
“And what else have you kept from them?”  
Oh. So that was it. This is why she had been summoned. The Belar might be inconvenienced by meeting with those he considered little better than thugs, but this is why he was upset with her.  
“If you are meaning that someone has told you that I’ve left out the detail of my particular station, then yes, I haven’t told them.”  
“So, of course, they are treating you little better than chattel.”   
Jasmine glowered. “That’s not true at all. Perhaps they aren’t showing me the deference you want them to, but I felt that letting them know more than they currently know would damage diplomatic relations.”  
“We’re not looking to be diplomatic. We’re looking to make sure they don’t get the idea that they can come into our space, take over my throne, and destroy my people.”  
“I don’t think,” Jasmine surmised, “that they will be taking over anything any time soon. They’re too busy fighting amongst themselves.”  
Jacquemonti snorted. “Or, they’ll realize they can’t take the land they want now, so they’ll try and take our people.” He signed and shrugged. I will meet with them, but don’t expect me to show the same kindness that you show them. You may go”  
Jasmine smiled at him. “Of course not, you’re known as fair, not kind. You don’t get that luxury. I do.” As she walked towards the door, he called out to her.   
“I heard you danced with their leader. Remember your station.”


End file.
